Brandeis University is home to 22 neuroscience research laboratories and is a rich and collaborative environment for neuroscience research. However, a gap exists between cellular and molecular neuroscientists using mainly in vitro techniques, and the systems-level neuroscientists using purely behavioral, electrophysiological, and computational approaches to understanding circuit function. Recent advances in optical imaging in the intact brain have provided a means of linking cellular and circuit analysis to function and behavior in mammals. Thus, we are seeking to hire a researcher with expertise in utilizing optical imaging methods to perturb particular neurons and circuits while assessing the functional effects in the intact mammalian brain. The goal is for this position to nucleate a core group of neuroscientists focused on understanding the function of cortical circuits and their role in generating mammalian behaviors. Due to the current economic climate and the significant expenses associated with setting up an in vivo 2 photon imaging laboratory, Brandeis University does not have the start-up funds necessary to support such a position. Thus, we are requesting funds to support the hiring of a tenure-track assistant professor focusing on in vivo imaging of circuits in the mammalian CNS into the Biology Department and Neuroscience Program at Brandeis University. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Numerous studies now point to defects in circuit formation and function as a possible cause for neurological disorders such as autism spectrum disorders and schizophrenia. Thus, a multi-disciplinary approach to elucidating circuit development, incorporating in vivo imaging of cortical circuits, electrophysiology, and molecular biology, has the potential to yield important insights into the underlying cause of these disorders.